


Let's Stay Together

by Cherry Bomb (ShowMeAHero)



Category: Marvel
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Kissing, Marriage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-07
Updated: 2018-01-07
Packaged: 2019-03-01 18:54:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13301121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShowMeAHero/pseuds/Cherry%20Bomb
Summary: prompt from anonymous: “can I please have an imagine where you’re married to thor?”





	Let's Stay Together

You whirled around, wielding your bow with a skill that could only be borne of centuries of training and practice and action. You let loose arrow after arrow, taking down enemies left and right as your husband fought in the middle of it all, back-to-back with his brother as they eliminated the flying bat-like beings.

You kept firing, your arrows slicing through the air to take down another one of the monsters as it was about to land on Thor’s back. Finally, you felled the last of them, then picked your way through the mess of rocks and the bodies of the beasts to Thor and Loki’s side. Thor turned to you and swept you up at once, lifting you off the ground and holding you around the waist in the air.

“You did so well,” Thor told you, then leaned down and kissed you soundly before you could respond. You smiled against his mouth and kissed back. You hadn’t seen him in a little while before this, but when he came to Earth with the Asgardians, he had immediately sought you out again, apologizing profusely for having been gone so long. You had missed him so much, you lost how sad you had been without him in the face of finally being together again.

“Please,” Loki said, and Thor let you slide down to stand on the ground again. Tony Stark landed beside you, his face mask sliding out of the way to reveal him inside the suit.

“Good to have you back,” he said to you and Thor. He glanced at Loki. “You, not so much.”

“Well, you needed my help, so,” Loki said. Tony flipped him off. “What is that? What did he do?”

“It’s a symbol of gratitude,” you cut in before Tony could answer. Thor dropped his arm around your shoulders, tugging you close against his side. Loki frowned.

“Yeah, exactly, hornhead,” Tony said. Loki reached up and yanked his helmet off, flashing the points at Tony threateningly before he disappeared in a flash of light. You turned just as the Hulk shrank down back into Bruce Banner, who stared at Tony’s face dazedly.

“What the hell were those?” Bruce asked. Thor reached out and tugged Bruce against his other side. You leaned around Thor’s chest to smile at him. You had missed working with everybody; after Thor’s disappearance and the ensuing battle between Tony and Steve, the dividing of everything - it felt like your whole life changed at once.

Now, though - everyone was back together. The whole team. You smiled at Bruce again, leaning heavily into Thor, pleased as punch.

“Uhh, goblins,” Tony said. “Or something.”

“Whatever they were,” Steve said, coming up next to you, wiping blue gunk off his face, “they’re gross.”   


“Sorry,” Bucky said, replacing his guns in his belt. He grinned down at you. “Shot one of ‘em. Exploded all over him.”

You laughed. Steve glanced at you, trying not to smile.

“Oh, you think it’s so funny?” he asked. You shook your head, backing up as he tried to smear his blue palm across your face. You shrieked, laughing, ducking out of the way; Thor lifted you off the ground and dropped you on Steve’s shoulders. You jerked your weight forward and pinned him to the ground.

“I’ve missed this,” you declared, still holding Steve on the ground, pressing one of your arrows across his shoulders to keep him down. Thor reached down and lifted the arrow into the air, taking you and your iron grip on the arrow with it.

“As have I,” Thor said. He shook you off the arrow and examined it. “You’ve developed this.”

_ “We  _ sure did,” Tony said, and you flipped him off.

“Ahh,” Thor said. “Thank you, as well, Stark.” He flicked the head of the arrow and handed it back to you. “It came in quite handy.”

You looked up at him, pleased. The way he looked back at you was quite reminiscent of old times. You remembered, or maybe realized, all at once that you had not been together for so long, and not been properly  _ together  _ for, God, well-

“It’s been too long,” Thor said, like he could read your mind. You remembered seeing him in battle, only minutes before, filled with the power of lightning, blue streaks crackling all over his body, his eye filled with white. You reached up and touched his eyepatch, then stroked down to his beard. “Did I tell you you’re a queen now?”

You stopped, surprised. You took a step back, forgetting everything you had just been thinking in favor of oh-so-eloquently saying,  _ “What?” _

“Oh, yeah,” Thor said. “The Allfather has joined my mother. I’m the King now.”

You stared at him, then turned back to look at Bucky, the first person you made eye contact with. He shrugged. You turned back to Thor.

“You’re kidding me,” you said. Thor grinned.

“I am not,” he replied. He dropped into an elaborate bow. “A pleasure, Your Highness.” He glanced at the guys around you, then nudged Bruce sharply. “She’s a  _ queen.  _ Show respect.”

Bruce looked nervous, then dropped down next to Thor. Thor laughed and clapped him on the back, nearly knocking him over.

“Nah, I’m just kidding,” he said, standing up. He lifted you up again, holding you tight to his chest. “I will have to present you to the Asgardians as their queen, though.”

“Oh, no,” you murmured. “However shall I cope?”

“You get a crown,” Thor told you. “And a cape.”

“You had me at ‘queen,’” you replied, smiling, letting him kiss you again. You remembered what had you been thinking before he dropped his bomb, and wriggled to be put down. He set you down, but you just pulled him with you, until his ear was next to your mouth. “If we’re King and Queen, we’ll probably need to give you an heir.”

“Absolutely!” Thor said, lifting you up again. You laughed at the looks on your friends’ faces. “Well, we have to fulfill our royal duties. Loki!”

Loki cracked back into existence, appearing beside you in a blur of dust. “What?”

“Let’s go home!” Thor said. Loki motioned to the car you had driven there in.

“Couldn’t’ve just driven?” Loki asked. Thor clapped him on the shoulder.

“You’re the car now,” he said. He turned to the team and flipped them all off. “Thanks for your help! See you at work tomorrow.”

You laughed, hearing Steve ask why the hell he had flipped you off and Tony ask why Thor thought this was a job, just as the crack of Loki’s magic snapped you and Thor back home.

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally posted on my blog for imagines, which you can find and submit requests to [here!](https://imagine-in-the-fandoms.tumblr.com/ask)


End file.
